


My jolly sailor boy

by Jacksinabox



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pirates, Rainer is a bi queen, poc inspire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksinabox/pseuds/Jacksinabox
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean inspired fic.While sailing to with his mother to Nua, Fitzroy see the remains of a shipwreck and recovers Argonaut Keene.13 years later Fitzroy has been kicked out of Knight school and being tutor on his magic until he can go back.Argo has been out to sea and now he’s back to see everyone while he tries to keep why he’s really sneaking around a secret.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Buckminster Eden/Leon the Sidekick
Kudos: 12





	1. 13 years earlier

13 years earlier 

A young ten year old Argonaut Keene burrowed his head further in his mother’s shoulder as loud canon fire could be heard of the port bow side. Even though he is covering his ears he can still hear his mother humming the sea shantie that she sings to him at night.  
He squeezes his eyes close as another boom sounded off. 

He felt his mother stiffen and heard the voice of his mother’s first mate who had come down below deck.

“Captain, It seems Jackal’s intel was correct.” He tells her.

“No, please no.” She whispered.

Shabrie stood putting Argo down and turned away from her first mate to look at her son.

“Argo I need you to stay here.” Argo had heard his mother give several orders in his life and he knew this was one.

She leaned down and gave her son the tightest hug she could before she whispered in his ear.

“Trust no one but Jackel, Argo.”

She pulled back, grabbed both of his hands in her’s, she took a moment to look in her son’s big midnight blue eyes.

“I love you, sweetheart. Stay here and stay hidden.” Argo felt her slip something into his hands.

“I love you too, Ma.” Argo told her and he watched as his mother’s eyes filled with tears.

“Captain, we need you on deck.” The first mate said.

“Alright go, I’ll meet you up there.” She turned and rushed up the stairs, but not before looking back to make sure Argo had hidden himself from sight.

“Commodore you son of a bitch!” She yelled as she rushed onto the main deck.

Argo open his hand once he was out of sight and saw the necklace his mother kept tucked away in her shirts. He ran his thumb over the interlocking circles before slipping the chain over his neck, he put his hands back up over his ears as he watched the stairs waiting for his mother to come back down. It could have been hours or minutes before everything finally got quite, the canon fire had stop, the sound of people running around up above him on the main deck had stop, but before he could stand to see what was happening he felt the boards behind blow out and he was pushed into the sea.

Miles away

“Captain, I thought you said we would have smooth sailing until we land.” A beautiful elven women said.

“Miss Maplecourt, I am sorry about your son not fairing well, but not even the Commodore himself can control the seas.” The Captain said.

Dendra Maplecourt looked over at her nine year old son throwing up over the side of the ship as another young boy stood by. The young boy had spent days befriending her son and they have been playing together ever since.

“Son be careful with the new kid he doesn’t have his sea legs yet.” Captain Eden called to his son as he continued his chat with Dendria Maplecourt.

“Yes father. A hero always shows mercy.” Buckminster yelled back.

“I don’t need your mercy.” Fitzroy told him as he leaned against the side of the ship and Buckminster laughed delighted. 

“Fitzroy, I cant wait for you to meet Rainer and Leon! You’ll love both of them! Rainer is like the sun and she’s learning how to be a necromancer, and Leon is so strong and he’s older than us which makes him cooler, he doesn’t say much though.” The young Buckminster rambled. 

Fitzroy nodded along he had been on this ship for three days and while he was grateful that the only other kid on this ship had taken a liken to him he was also happy to be away from his homeland. From the people and the memories he shared there, here he will meet new people and make new memories. Here he will be something great.

“I’m excited to meet them Buckminster, now I’m feeling a bit better can we please go back to playing pirates.” 

“Boy what did I tell you about playing pirates!” Causing both boys to jump.

A Kenku stepped out from beneath the shadows. 

“Sorry Mister Jackel.” Buckminster said sheepishly.

Jackel watched the two boys for a moment longer before looking out to sea.

“Why doesn’t Jackel like pirates?” Fitzroy asked.

“Well from what I heard, he was held captive for a year by pirates and he hasn’t like them since.” Buckminster replied in a hush voice.

Fitzroy looked back at where Jackel was standing to see that he was now gone.

“Buckminster, I need you to help Gib, go now.” Captain Eden called.

Buckminster sighed and ran over to where one of the men was struggling with some rope.

Fitzroy stared after him for a moment before looking out to sea. He began to walk along the side of the ship when he saw some wooden planks float by Fitzroy’s eyes jump from board to board before stoping when he saw something blue laying on top of one. At first he thought it was one of the merpeople Buckminster had told him about although, he couldn’t see a tail, the more he look the more uneasy he felt.

“Look, look there! There’s a person in the water.” He yelled.

The next few things happen fast. He heard yelling, some he could decipher as “man over board!” But the rest were orders that went right over his head. He watched as the men pulled the person onto the ship. He found his way to the front of the crowd with his mother right behind him.

“It’s a genasi, aren’t they supposed to breath water.” He heard a crew member ask.

“Yeah, but he’s just a boy, and look at those cuts on him. There must have been attacked.” Another said.

The person in question appeared to be a boy about Fitzroy age, he looked to taller than him. Dark patches of red covered his brown pants and red and white stripe shirt. A large gash on his cheek was currently spilling blood on the deck.

“Oh Gods.” Dendra curse. She stepped out from behind her son and leaned down to the unconscious boy and used her magic stopped the bleeding.

“Someone quick get in touch with the Commodore and see if there’s been attack on any of the near by boats! Everyone else look and see if we can find anymore survivors!” Captain Eden ordered.

The rest of the crew ran to the side of the boats. Fitzroy was frozen in place though as he stared at the boy. His navy blue hair was shoulder length and in a tangle mess and he looked as if he was struggling for every breath he took.

Fitzroy didn’t notice that Jackel had appear right next to him and he could hear him softly coo the word “Shabrie.”

As Fitzroy looked up at him, Jackel looked down at him.

“Fitzroy it’ll be your job to look over the boy. It’s your responsibility to help him get better and keep him safe.” Jackel told him. 

Fitzroy looked back at the unconscious boy struggling to breath who had only just stop bleeding every where. His mother insisted that he have good manners and that meant he listen to adults when they told him what to do. Even if he didn’t agree to it.

As he looked back to ask why he had to and not the medic, Jackel was gone once again. 

Fitzroy huffed and walked over to the boy slowly. He looked him over and saw something hanging from his neck. His eyes flickered from the other boys face to the chain and he reached his hand out and carefully pulled it off him to take a closer look at it.

The chain was light and the metal work design in it look like it was chainmail. It was rather nice, but Fitzroy couldn’t help but get the feeling that it held a deeper meaning.

A cough startled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see the boy coughing heavy sounding coughs. Fitzroy tucked the necklace in his pockets and leaned down to help him sit up.

Just as he reached out to touch him his wrist was caught before he could even touch him and Fitzroy’s eyes widen as he locked eyes with the deepest set of blue eyes he had ever seen. 

“Where am I?” He asked.

“You’re on a ship. I found your body drifting out at sea.” Fitzroy told him and pulled his wrist out of him grasp.

“But that can’t be! Where is the ship I was on!” He panic and sat farther up to try and see over the side of the ship while sitting. So much for this kid being grateful he thought.

“I don’t know, there was wooden planks all in the water when we found you.” The boy’s blue eyes locked on Fitzroy’s bright green ones and Fitzroy notice that his eyes seemed bigger that normal.

“What’s your name?” Fitzroy asked quickly.

“Argonaut Keen.” He said.

“I looking over you Argonaut, get some rest.” Fitzroy said softly and gave Argo a small smile.

Exhaustion filled his eyes and Argo laid back down and his breathing grew slow.

“Has he said anything?” Captain Eden asked.

Fitzroy stood quickly, “He said his name is Argonaut Keen, that’s all I know.”

Before the Captain could respond another crew member came up.

“Sir, the Commendor said he hasn’t seen or heard any other ships in the area.”

And since Fitzroy was looking down at Argonaut he was the only one who saw him tense up at that comment.


	2. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argonaut is back from sea.

Fitzroy lightly dusted gold highlighter on his cheeks bones, noticing how it set off the purple of his cloak. He had grown into one of the most handsome men in town. He was now tall, with reddish brown hair, that he styled in curls. Golden honey eyes that was framed behind glasses, freckles on his nose and cheeks. He was broad shoulder and had muscles to spare.

“Snippers there’s no need to fret, Argo will love you.” Fitzroy told his familiar. A small crab who his magic tutor Festo told him that his familiar would help him control his magic.

Fitzroy had been doing well in Nua. He had stayed friends with Buckminster once they had landed and had been introduced to Leon who anyone with eyes could see that Buckminster had a crush on. But he had also introduced him to his two closest friends Rainer Michelle and a Firbolg. His mother finances flourish and they moved to upper class.

Argo had become Jackel’s ward as soon as they dock, but Argo had impressed Captain Eden with his amount of boat knowledge so young, so Argo could be found at the docks. Helping ships get ready to sail and a few times had set sail with them if the trip was short. Mostly though Argo could be found at Fitzroy’s house. Fitzroy had taken his job at Argo being his responsibility serious, even as they had gotten older you see one, you would usually see the other. Much to Jackel displeasure when trying to get Argo to excel in his rouge lessons.

And then Fitzroy received his knight hood and he started taking class at Clyde Nite Knight Night school. He was doing so well in his classes, he might have not have had friends per say, but who need them he had great friends back home. 

He wrote Argo most often, telling him all about the classes he was taken and he occasionally got some back. Argo sent him letters while he was out to sea of his life out there and the adventures he went on. Argo was the first person he wrote about being kicked out and his responds was something he himself didn’t know he needed to hear. He told him that despite being kick out that didn’t stop him from him from being able to reach his goals. To find a way to control his magic and get back out. He was the first person who told him that his magic wasn’t a mistake. When Fitzroy’s mother never asked why he needed so much money for stationary she knew that the boys had a strong bond. Argo when they were sixteen once when swore to the seas, the stars, and Fitzroy’s own mother that he would protect Fitzroy.

“Well don’t you look especially gorgeous today.” Rainer said as her chair came into view and Fitzroy jump from where he was sitting at his balcony. 

“Rainer!” Fitzroy said startled.

“And Firbolg.” The Firbolg said from behind Rainer.

“Yes, hello Master Firbolg. Rainer are you trying to suggest that I don’t always look my best?” Fitzroy asked.

Rainer had light brown skin with long, silky, blonde hair. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and her chair floated above the ground. She, Fitzroy, and the Firbolg were probably the closest platonically of the group. She was the coolest person Fitzroy had ever met when she wasn’t teasing him about his crush.

“I’m just wondering if your well fitted purple cloak, gold glitter, and perfectly done curls has anything to do with the fact that our handsome sailor friend is docking today.” Rainer said while she smirked. 

Fitzroy cheeks darken and turned his face back to the mirror. “Why Rainer I thought your crush on me had past.” He quip back.

Rainer laughed. “Fitzroy you know I’ve never been the jealous type and that I haven’t had a crush on you in seven years.”

“Yes well won’t the ladies of this city be happy to hear that.” He muttered.

“We will be run-ning late, to meet Buckminster if we don’t hurry, yes?” The Firbolg asked.

“Yes how right you are right Master Firbolg. Let’s head out now just let me grab one thing.” 

As Firbolg and Rainer made their way outside the house Fitzroy went back to the kitchen, his mother was at work already, so no one saw him grab a lemon and tuck it into his cloak.

As he walked along side his two compatriots Rainer bumped his arm with her shoulder and whispered. “I’m sure Argo will think you look absolutely stunning, especially with the eight inches you grew.” 

Fitzroy gave her a playful glare but stood up to his full 6’4 height. A spell he was trying to cast had a backlash and he grew eight inches. He knew he was going to be taller than Argo by probably a good four inches and he couldn’t help but be excited to see his reaction.

Buckminster seemed to appear out of nowhere and join the group exchanging brief hellos as they made their way to the port. Buckminster was around Fitzroy originally height before Fitzroy’s magic back lashed. He had blond hair and the lightest of gray eyes. He dressed in a common way even though his father was a captain. He always said it was to help him blend in since he was a rouge, but Argo never stuck to that rule. He chose instead to dress more like a sailor.

“Buckminster, are you excited to see your father.” Firbolg asked.

“I’m more excited to see Leon, I can’t believe father asked him to come to sea with him.” Buckminster said.

“Well, Argo has gone with him every since he was sixteen.” Fitzroy reminded.

“Argo has also been able to work on a boat since he was ten. My father asked Leon to go because of his strength.” Buckminster fired back.

Fitzroy smiled at the memory of a ten year old Argo once he had started to feel better he almost immediately started to help around on the ship to Captain Eden delight and his horror. Fitzroy spent days fussing at Argo that he should rest.

“Your just upset that your father wanted Argo to come work for him instead of you.”   
Fitzroy taunted.

“Please if anything I feel bad for Argo, he’s the one who has to work for my father.” Buckminster shrugged.

Buckminster’s father was a hard man to please, but Argo had never complained about working for him.

As the party made their way down the dock they waved at a few sailors who had called out to them before they made it to The Painted Lady, Captain Eden’s ship.

Men and a few women were making their way down a plank holding cargo that they were unloading.

“Look there’s Leon!” Rainer pointed.

Leon was a tall, strong, man. Handsome, with dark skin and darker hair that he keep short to keep cool. He was the oldest in the group of friends, but the most soft spoken even compared to the Firbolg.

“Leon, oh Leon! Come over here.” Buckminster yelled.

Fitzroy shot Rainer and Firbolg a look over his shoulder.

Leon looked over at them and quickly put down the crate he was carrying and hurried over to them. 

As soon as he made it over to the party Buckminster rushed forward and hugged him then quickly pulled back as if he realized what he had done.

“Hello Leon, how was it?” Buckminster asked trying to not seem so embarrassed.

“Hey, hi everyone. It was good. He shrugged as he looked at the rest of the group.

“Hello Leon, good to hear your job went so well.” Fitzroy said.

“Hello friend, Leon.” The Firbolg said as he gave wave.

“Leon it’s great to see you!” Rainer said excited as she gave him a warm hug.

“So where is Argo and my father?” Buckminster asked as Rainer let go of Leon.

“Oh I think your father is on the main deck handing out pay, Argo is probably in the chart room.” Leon said as he looked down towards Buckminster.

“Chart room?” Fitzroy asked.

Leon smiled. “Who do you think did most of the steering?” 

Shock and delight ran through their minds at the thought of one of their friends getting to do something he loves.

“Speaking of.” Leon said drifting off as he turned his head looking as Argo made his way off the ship.

Argonaut Keene walked down the plank his long dark blue hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was tall, lean, with blue skin and scales that would catch the sunlight, handsome even with his newly grown handlebar mustache. His white shirt had long sleeves that were loose so that if he lifted his arms even a little the would show off his tattoos. He wore brown jompers and dark brown leather boots.

Argo looked around the dock and locked eyes with the group, he smiled as he looked at each one of them, but when his eyes met Fitzroy’s he seemed stunned.

“Leon, you forgot your grab your pay.”   
Argo said as he walked over to the rest of the group.

He handed a bag of gold and sliver pieces to Leon.

“Argo! That mustache, you look great!” Rainer said.

Rainer speaking seem to snap Fitzroy back to attention. “Well it certainly is better than that goatee you grew when we were younger.” He said.

“Did you get taller Fitz?” Argo asked his cheeks turning a faint purple color.

“Eight inches, and it Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight in absentia of the realm GoodCastle! You know this Argonaut.” Came Fitzroy reply.

“Alright Sir Knight. How has everyone been?” Argo asked.

“Pretty good, Argo you must see what I’ve been working on.” Rainer said.

“Oh gods, no.” The Firbolg muttered.

“That sounds wonderful, Rainer.” Argo said.

“It’s really not, now I’m sure Leon and Argo want to go home a rest a bit and I need to speak to my father. So why don’t we meet for dinner later at the Siren Café, and catch up?” Buckminster asked.

“That would be great actually, I need to meet with Jackel.” Argo answered.

“I would love that.” Rainer smiled.

“Sounds good to me.” Firbolg said.

“Well if everyone is agreeably.” Fitzroy said a clasp his hands together.

—-

A few hours later the party was sitting at the Siren Café, Buckminster and Leon were running late. 

“Calm down Fitz, I’m sure there is a good reason.” Argo reassures him as he sips on his lemonade. A skeleton squirrel set next to him with a jelly bean in its paws, Argo was trying to ignore it.

“It was his idea to met here.” Fitzroy reminded him and took a sip of his sweeten tea. He made a gesture with his hand for Argo to continue with his story.

“Well I did most the steering and navigating there and back so I didn’t interact much with the crew, but Captain helped me out a lot with it. He asked me a lot about about you guys.” Argo smiled at Fitzroy and took out the lemon that Fitzroy had given him earlier.

“We grew up with around him though.” Rainer said.

“Yeah, but I got Fitzroy’s letter about his magic, while I was out at sea.” Argo told her.

“You talked about me to the Captain Eden?” Fitzroy asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, of course.” He told Fitzroy softly. “He asked about the rest of you guys as well.”

“Well, that is niiice of Captain Eden to let you navigate.” The Firbolg said.

“Yeah really nice! Oh look there are those two now.” Rainer said as she lifted her glass to where Buckminster and Leon walked through the door.

Leon had changed into nicer clothes, while Buckminster was still in the same outfit as before. They made their way over to the rest of the group. 

“Sorry were late, but I have fantastic news.” Buckminster said.

“Well sit down so we can order, and tell us.” Fitzroy said.

As they set down the waitress Zana walked up. “Hey guys, let me guess. Cod for Buckminster, eggs over easy for Leon, pizza for the lovely Rainer.” Zana said with a smiled and winked at Rainer. “Of course crepes for Fitzroy, nacho cheese berries for the Firbolg, and sourdough bread and a orange for Argonaut. Welcome back.” She touched his shoulder.

“That sounds perfect Zana, thank you.” Rainer smiled brightly at her and the woman blushed as she took the orders back to the kitchen.

“Still a flirt I see Rainer.” Argo joked.

“Your just upset because I know how to flirt with the people I like.” Rainer gave Argo a look that made him look away and blushed.

“What is the big news Buckminster?” Firbolg asked.

“There is going to be a party for my father’s return and you lot are all invited.” Buckminster said then turned to Leon and started fussing with Leon’s shirt. “We’re going to have to buy you a dress shirt.” 

“What about you?” Leon asked him is a soft voice. “What will you wear?”

“Oh how delightful, Firbolg can wingman for me.” Rainer said.

Argo nodded, and looked over at Fitzroy. “What do you say Fitz?”

Fitzroy look back at Argo. “You know I love a good party.”

——

Argo walked Fitzroy home. There hands brushing on occasion. As they walked up Fitzroy’s front stairs Argo stop to touch Dendra’s hibiscus bushes, they were a pink and yellow in color and in full bloom.

“So I take it I’ll see you before this party.” Fitzroy said.

Argo stepped closer and Fitzroy swore that Argo had the most beautiful eyes in Nua, if not the entire world. Argo looked up at Fitzroy his big, deep blue eyes peeked out beneath long, dark lashes. He tilted his head so it rested on a support beam.

“Aye you will. I really wish I could have been here, with you Fitz, especially after what happen at you at that Knight school.” Argo told him.

Fitzroy’s golden eyes couldn’t break away from Argo’s at his sweet submission.

“You’re here now though, that’s what I want to focus on.” Fitzroy told him.

Argo reaches up and touched one of the perfect curls by Fitzroy ear.

“I’ll come by tomorrow.” Argo promised as he dropped his hand. “Night Fitz.”

“Goodnight Argonaut.” Fitzroy said as he watched Argo walked down the stairs and down the street.

Fitzroy slipped through the front door and went to his room he caught a glanced of himself in the mirror and saw that Argo had put the hibiscus flower in his hair.

He touched the flower lightly. His cheeks turning red. “Oh how I’ve missed you.” He whispered as he gently put the flower in a glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you that this is going to pick up soon. Let me know what you think though

**Author's Note:**

> Like a said pirates of the Caribbean inspired. 
> 
> I had a feeling Commendore was in the unbroken chain. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Love y’all.


End file.
